I Love You
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: They realized their feelings too late. Now he is the Hokage, and she is promised to another, as is he. Yet their loves still remains. Will it prevail? Will this story have a happy ending, or will it end in tragedy? Naru
1. I Swear It!

Naruto promptly headed for the bed, the moment he entered his room, weakly tossing his sword to the ground, with a small clang it did fall.

This was the third time this week, that he had come to this hotel.

He had best not return here for awhile, lest SHE get suspicious.

Numbly, he slapped the door closed behind him, closing all the locks on it, and making a complex seal with his hands-

The room glistened as a protective barrier was set up, leaving but one point of entry, that only he and one other knew of.

He tossed his robes aside, and they were caught on a nearby hook, leaving him clad in a simple pair of grey sweats and a faded blue tee.

Naruto was too tied too tired to flick on the lights. "Man, I am so beat...

He fell upon the mattress with a heavy crash, his entire body in pain as he fell upon it, face up.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he let out a heavy sigh, his eyes already closing. "What a day...

Moments later, he heard the window slide open, then a small tap as she landed, the soft padding, a familiar pair of stealthy footsteps, slowly heading his way.

Despite his weariness, he smiled, the familiar scent of her already wafting through his nostrils.

"You just took a shower, didn't you."

He felt her hair, long and damp upon his face, tickling his nose, her breath hot upon his face.

"Lucky guess." Her tone was playful, she was happy to see him.

A slender hand ran over his bruised face. "I came as soon as I could."

"Not soon enough." He murmured.

"I know."

This day, like any other, had DRAGGED on and on for them both until at last nighttime had come.

THEIR time, the time when they could be together.

Her voice, beautiful and melodious, silently rang out, slightly concerned now, as a faint green glow, her chakra, began to heal his wounds . "You overdid it again during training, didn't you?"

"Yup." Was his chuckle, as he felt the familiar weight of her body against his, as she laid atop him, her hands reaching out and intertwining themselves in his, each holding tightly unto the other.

Dimly the moonlight shone through the window, birefly free from the clouds, revealing his mysterious intruder. "Baka."

Her nose nuzzled against his, and he smiled, as he mirrored the motion.

She wore a red t-shirt that was several sizes too small for her, exposing the bare skin, the midriff of her stomach, and only covering her ample bosom, barely that even.

This was not the only article of clothing she wore of course.

Snugly against her lower body was a pair of hip hugger tan jeans, that which accentuated the dip of her waist, the leggings of the fabric ending just above the knees.

All in all, she looked like she looked like a sudden growth spurt had hit her, leaving her clothing to pick up the slack.

Tied to her left arm, just below the leaf headband was a red bandanna, formerly worn over her head like the protective metal, but no more, as she had grown her hair out over the long years, and the two pieces of headgear had long since gotten in the way.

Black eyes glistened in the moonlight, her face hidden in the shadow, as she lay against his chest, his arms only now encircling her waist, holding her in place.

She let out a sigh, and so did she.

"Do we ALWAYS have to do this?"

"Do what?" He murmured, before he felt her lips, soft and moist, against his own dry and cracked ones, her tongue smoothly sliding in, as he allowed her access.

She bit his lower lip lightly, tugging it out a bit as she pulled away. "You know what I mean. Making me sneaking out here, late at night."

He chuckled. "I thought you LIKED being sneaky."

Another slow and sensual kiss, which he responded to, drawing a small whimper from her as their lips broke apart.

Her tone was somewhat sad.

"I do like it, the thrill of getting caught at any time-

The next kiss was fiercer, not so slow, almost rushed in its intensity.

They broke apart at the same time. "And this disguise DOES keep me from suspicion, but-

He sat up, giving her an odd look. "What are you saying?"

Tears glistened in the back of her eyes as she looked up at the moon, which on cue, was enveloped by the clouds once more, shrouding them in darkness. "Why do we have to keep this secret?"

THAT again.

He frowned as he showed her the ring on his finger, tone full of venom for the accursed thing. "Because of THIS. You think I WANTED to marry her?"

Gently running a hand through her long hair, he drew her attention to him.

The black of her contacts met his blue, and how he WISHED they could just forgo the secrecy and let all of Konoha know.

But they could not.

He was the Hokage, he was married, and so was she.

Yet still this had happened, as it was meant to, nothing could have prevented these two from meeting back in their genin days.

Perhaps it was then that the seed had been planted.

Only AFTER they were promised to another, had it truly blossomed into love.

If their significant others found out, if their marriages were annulled-

The Leaf would surely fall into chaos.

She let out a sigh. "Say it, I have to hear you say it again."

His words came immediately, there was no hesitation in them.

"I love you and only you."

They dared not say the name of each other, lest they somehow be heard, and found out...

(later)

He held her close, their clothing scattered about the small apartment room, both of them covered by a thin blanket, his chest exposed, hers wrapped tightly in the blankets, accentuating it all the more.

Yet still she kept her wig and the contacts on the entire time.

Happy they were, but each longed for something more.

"Naruto-kun?"

"SH!" he hissed, fearful that his name might be heard. But then-

"Yes?"

She sat up now, shaking out of his grip, still holding the covers tightly to her chest.

Her expression was eager, as if she had just found out the secret to life.

"Let's run away together."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'll have tracker nin after me, and we'll never have any peace."

"But-

He shook his head forcefully. "Is that the way you want to live? Looking over your shoulder every day, always fearing the sunrise, the night, every day, every hour?"

She remained firm, unwavering. "It took us SO long to realize each other, and our feelings-

He nodded. "That it did."

She went on, drawing his focus. "-And if it meant I could be with you, then I would not care."

Still, the Rokudaime (**I think thats how ya spell it)** shook his head. "No, you would. I can't subject you to that."

Hope lit her eyes. "Then you have an idea?"

Oh, how he did not want t break that hope-

Yet he did when he shook his head. "I got nothin."

She let out a snifle, and covering her mouth, made a one handed seal, momentarily muting herself, as she grabbed the nearby pillow, and threw it against the wall-

But her scream was heard in his head as he knew what she was saying.

"I HATE THIS!"

As she uncovered, her mouth, no longer mute, he caught her in a kiss, that which left the room spinning.

His eyes were hard as they broke away, yet sad. "We won't be able to see each other much now."

She wiped away a tear from her face. "I know. He's getting suspicious."

Naruto nodded. "As is she."

She rose, and reached for her clothing, but he stopped her via grabbing her by the shoulders, briefly resting his head against her bare back.

She could feel the tears streaming down his face, and onto her skin, as his body trembled against hers.

"I'll find a way. I'll keep us together."

His tone hardened at the end, as she turned round, just before kissing him, these were his words.

"I swear it. Even if it kills me."

**MWAHAHAHA! Any guesses as to who our mystery girl is? Don't worry, more details shall be revealed in the next chapter...**


	2. The Plot Thickens!

"Where were you?!" She shrieked, clad in a tight form fitting pink bathrobe as he walked through the door, her long red hair bedraggled and haphazardly whetted down, a coffee mug that read: Number one wife!" clutched tightly in her hand.

"On a mission, dear." Was his simple reply as he sat down, and began to go through the paperwork that which was he bane of his existence.

He sighed as she yelled at him again. "Don't you give me that Naruto! This is the tenth you've used that excuse!"

"Not now... He murmured as he read through an important treaty with the Mist, his eyes pouring carefully over the document, that which would prevent another war from breaking out.

CRASH!

His head jerked downward, as she smashed the coffee mug down on his head, sending hot coffee and glass everywhere, as the cup shattered, leaving her only the handle.

Miraculously, the paperwork was spared.

But he was not, as several shards of glass were stuck into his skin, namely his NECK blood beginning to trickle out from the back of it.

Pain flashed through him, and one word left his lips. "Ouch."

Then his skin simply spat out the glass, the sharp shards clattering to the floor as his wounds healed up. the skin stitching itself shut, flawlessly.

As if nothing had happened, he raised his stamp, and brought it down upon the paper with a loud crash:

APPROVED!

He folded it, and then placed it within an envelope, stamping his family seal upon it as well.

Biting his thumb, he made a quick seal-

POOF! a black fox appeared before him to whom he handed the letter, which was gently taken in the beast's mouth.

"Deliver that to the Mizukage, and tell him I send him my warm regards."

Then as an afterthought. "Oh and tell him we're still on for that Shogi game next week."

The beast bowed, then dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

He allowed a small smile to grace his usually somber face

There, he had just prevented a near fatal war with one of the Leaf's staunchest enemies.

Sometimes, the pen truly was mightier than the sword.

Old man Sarutobi would be proud.

Only then did Naruto turn to his wife, who bore a miserable look upon her face, tears beginning to stream down her visage.

"I-I never g-get to s-see you!" She sobbed, choked with misery, as she did _not_ know the truth that he was hiding.

Thank KAMI for that.

Her name, unbidden, escaped his lips. "Karin...

He needed to address this, and it needed to look real.

Rising from the sofa, he strode around the glass, to gently place his hands upon her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with work, and-

"Tell me you love me."

He blinked, taken aback, both by her words, AND the pleading look in her eyes. "What?"

Whipping away a tear, her violet eyes blazed out at him. "If you really mean it, _say it_."

He mentally grimaced, but on the outside, he was all smiles. "Fine.

This would be the _worst_ lie he had ever told.

"Karin Uzumaki, I love you, and ONLY you."

She hiccuped, then gave him a shaky smile, deliberately letting a portion of her robe fall, exposing the bare skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

He chuckled. "Now?"

There was that familiar hunger in her eyes again, that which he _thought _he had once loved.

She reached her hands under his shirt, running her fingers over the thick muscle that lie there,a smile upon her face.

"Now. Its been WEEKS since last time."

--

She barely got in the house, and back in bed, just before he woke up.

Her heart was beating a million miles a minute as his eyes opened, coal black.

"Morning." He yawned sleepily.

She let out a sigh of relief, glad that he suspected nothing, his arm now draped over her shoulders.

She repressed a shiver at his touch. "Good morning...

"Sasuke-kun.


	3. Ultimatum! Specters of the Past!

**(Background music: Rihanna: Unfaithful And see my profile for a link to the pics regarding their outfits. They are NOT mine, I just thought they look good on em!)**

She sighed, tucking away a strand of long pink hair from her emerald eyes, as she effortlessly flipped the pancakes.

It had long since grown out, and now cascaded over her shoulders, long, smooth, and flowing past her waist.

When Sasuke had asked her to cut it, she refused, saying it reminded her off the old days.

_'Back when everything made sense..._

She whistled softly to herself as she prepared breakfast, calm on the outside-

But none of her _guilt was seen_ on the outside.

Because she felt every little bit of it on the inside.

Guilt for not realizing her feelings for him.

For Naruto.

Until THIS had happened. Now they were BOTH stuck in this, both desperately searching for a way out.

"That smells great."

She could hear Sasuke's voice from the bedroom, slipping his clothing back on, from their little session of 'passion'.

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips, the pure irony of it slapping her clear in the face.

What passion? She felt NOTHING for him now.

"It's almost ready."

_'What did I EVER see in him?'_

Once, years ago, she might have known the answer.

But right now...

It escaped her, slipping out of her grasp, each time she thought of it.

Her favorite blond was on her mind every moment now, every waking second.

She took small comfort in knowing that he was probably thinking of her even now.

THIS was how it should have been, had she realized how important he was before.

IF she had, things might have been different for the two of them.

But now...

She felt Sasuke's arms drape around her, and with every fiber of her being, she commanded herself to stay still, and not leap forth from his gentle grasp.

"You're a great cook, you know that?"

She nodded once, and kissed him chastely on the lips, the very motion of it, killing her inside, as even though she knew her heart was with Naruto, this life of lies, she was slowly dying from it.

_'I don't wanna do this anymore... _

**(Music ends)**

--

**(Music: Any sad tune you like, preferably sadness and sorrow, a.k.a Naruto theme)**

(Weeks later)

He stood atop the stone faces, upon the sixth, the one that bore his face, like he had always wanted.

A light breeze blew through his hair drawing a sigh forth from him, as he looked down upon the village, HIS village.

It was peaceful scene.

The village was peaceful and prosperous, and thanks to the treaty signed with the Mist, trade had flourished.

The times had never been better.

His people had praised him as a hero, the greatest since the fourth hokage, whom they had long ago come to accept as his father.

He had found Sasuke, and DRAGGED him back, just like he promised Sakura.

He had grappled with the Akutsuki, and shattered their organization, the surviving members fleeing to the darkest corners of the world.

He even had a secret relationship with Sakura, and although it was difficult to maintain, every moment he spent with her, made his life worth living.

Respect was finally his.

And yet...

Something was off.

He could find no other way to put it.

Exasperated, he snorted, blowing a stray blond lock away from his face, jamming his hands into the pockets of his robe as he did so.

"I always wanted this, but then why do I-

"Feel so hollow?" Echoed an all too familiar voice.

It nearly made him fall off the cliff. "ACK!"

As it was, he nearly jumped clear out of his skin-

When he saw who it was.

It was Jiraiya.

"P-Pervy sage?!"

The sanin smiled, raising a hand in greeting, looking perfectly calm and serene. "Yo."

Naruto shook his head rapidly, jabbing a finger at his longtime deceased mentor. "You can't be here! You're-

The man smiled sadly, as leaves passed through his frame. "Don't get your hopes up kid. I AM dead."

--

"W-What the?!" Sakura sputtered as Tsunade suddenly appeared before, beautiful as ever, and smiling warmly.

"Hello Sakura."

So surprised was she, that she nearly forgot to dodge the shuriken lobbed at her by Ino, during their training run.

As it was, one knicked her face, drawing a thin line of blood.

Her best friend gasped, hands rising to her mouth in a cut-throat action. "Oh my gosh! Sakura, are you okay?!"

The Haruno waved her off, focused on the specter before her. "Yeah, that's enough for today."

Ino shook her head, her hands running over the thin cut "No, you're hurt-

Her eyes widened in surprise as she was shoved backwards, followed by a loud shout from Sakura, which scared the birds right out of their trees, cawing and shrieking in protest.

"I SAID I'M OKAY!"

Then the look upon her face softened, her tone softening, becoming more gentle. "I'm alright, really."

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with you?"

The Haruno nodded. " I'm good. I'll clean up here, you go get ready for your date with Shikamaru."

"Well, if you're really sure-

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully. "I'm fine silly! Now go get ready before your slacker falls asleep waiting!"

The Yamanaka reluctantly did so, vanishing in a poof of smoke.

A soon as she did, Sakura turned back to face her own mentor, incredulity plastered upon her face. "How can you be here?"

Tsunade smirked. "Now is that any way to treat your old sensei?"

--

"So why ARE you here?" Inquired Naruto bluntly, his tone laced with amusement. "I'm sure hell must be dying to see you again."

Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle. "Actually, I'm up in heaven. And boy, I have to tell ya, it is PARADISE up there!"

His student did a double take, eyes wide as saucers. "EH?!"

The sannin adopted a hurt expression. "Hey! Hey! What's with the face?!"

Naruto shook his head, sweat dropping as he did so. "I'm just surprised they actually let you in."

They both laughed at that, knowing full well the legendary perverted legacy of the infamous Jiraiya.

After a time, their mirth died away, and Jiraiya spoke up. "Alright, enough with the chitchat. I'm here on official business."

--

"Business?" Snorted Sakura, amusement plastered on her face. "Sensei, I've never seen you do PAPERWORK, let alone conduct any sort of business.

An evil death glare was blasted at her. "Enough of that! I'm here to give you some advice."

--

"Advice?"

Naruto guffawed at that. "Sorry, pervy sage, but I don't think I need any peeking tips."

Jiraiya didn't laugh. "It's about you and Sakura."

THAT killed the laughter immediately. "What about her?"

--

"You two have to make a decision." Tsunade intoned seriously.

Sakura paled. "A d-decision?"

The blond nodded, arms crossed over her chest now. "Kami doesn't exactly like what you two have been doing the past few years."

Blushing, Sakura looked away. "It just took us awhile to realize-

She was rudely interrupted. "You have three days."

--

Naruto jaw dropped. "Say what?"

Jiraiya groaned and held up three fingers. "Three days to choose who to spend the rest of your life with."

He REALLY didn't want to ask the next question, but he did anyway. "And if I don't choose?"

The sannin's face darkened. "Then the decision will be made for you."

Naruto stamped his foot in exasperation. "What kind of choice is that?! If I break apart from Karin, and Sakura divorces Sasuke-

"The Leaf will fall into chaos, I know." Finished Jiraiya, face blank and emotionless.

Sorrow fell over the Rokudaime's face as he went on. "And if we don't then we'll just be living a lie each day, and while I might be able to live that way, I KNOW that she won't do that."

The sannin shrugged. "I wish I could help ya here kid, but in the end, its your choice."

--

"You two have to choose."

"Why?" Murmured Sakura, a dejected look upon her face.

Tsunade held out two hands, palms open.

In her left, was A small image of Naruto-

In the right, was the symbol of the Leaf.

"Love for another, or loyalty to the village."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly hushed by Tsunade.

"BOTH of you must choose, Sakura."

--

"There must be another way!" Hissed Naruto, tone thick with desperation.

The pervert nodded. "There is. But you won't like it."

"And what will this FINAL choice be?" Inquired Naruto, secretly dreading the answer.

Jiraiya sighed. "That's why I hope one of you makes the right choice-

"What? What is it?" Insisted the blond, dying to know the answer.

Dark clouds circled overhead now.

"The final choice is-

Lightning crackled through the sky, deepening the ominous word.

"Death."

Naruto paled.

"Both of you will die if you do not decide in three days."

Then, suddenly, Jiraiya was gone-

--

As was Tsunade, back in the training field, their messages delivered, their task complete.

Leaving the two lovers to mull over what they had just learned.

They had three days...


	4. Decision!

**(Preffered music for intimate scenes: Nickelback: Figured you out)  
**

Naruto looked down at Sakura, as she nudged him in the side, sidling up to him him on the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"...Yeah." He murmured, draping an arm around her bare shoulders, as they just lay back against the pillows, his fingers running through her long hair.

Today, she had elected to wear a different version of her classic red shirt, one that was nothing but a sleevless halter top, appearing to be held up soley by her large breasts. The thin straps bound it to her well endowed frame, all the while plunging downward, and exposing a good deal of her cleavage.

The black jeans she wore seemed to be _painted_ onto her very skin, accentuating every curve, giving further meaning to every line, just as much as her _barely_ there excuse for a shirt, as both articles of clothing exposed her wide hips, leaving several inches of skin seperating them both, thus exposing her midriff.

The Hokage himself wore a black sleevless shirt, one that clung to his chest, leaving his muscled forearms out in the open, and lastly, wore a simple pair of faded blue jeans, that fit snugly upon his body as well.

"Good." She murmurred, as her hip brushed up against his side, her lips pecking the side of his face, making him smile, ever so slightly, you could see it in his eyes.

This was one of their rarer moments together, in public.

Well sort of.

Although it was in broad daylight, they had once again holed themselves up in the hotel, hidden away from the world, thanks to a complex henge created by Naruto.

This time, he made them both look like a pair of love struck teens that claimed to be just 'stopping by' for spring break, and looking to spend a night or two here.

Needless to say, they had been let in without a second glance.

Moments after locking the door behind them, the transformation was dispelled, they embraced, but _this_ time, instead of going at it sexually...

They just _relaxed_.

_Your time is running out..._

The words of their former mentors still rung in their ears, but they had refused to speak a word of it to the other, clinging to the chance that it was all a bad dream...

One they would awake from any second now.

Sasuke had been sent on a week long mission by Naruto, one that he was certain would keep the Uchiha away for a good long while.

Sakura had coerced Karin into spending a day at the spa, convincing the redhead that it was her right to look good, and not do all Naruto's paperwork....

For once.

Therefore, without their significant others to obstruct them, the two just enjoyed the others company.

But on the inside, they pondered what would be best for the other, what they _really_ wanted, in the darkest depths of their own hearts.

Across from the apartment, through the lone window, they could see children playing ball, hopscoch, tag, all sorts of games...

With a single child left out.

Sakura felt her lips tugged up in a smile, as she observed what happened next.

"Naruto, look...

The boy, the one by himself, a short lad with scruffy _blond_ hair, was sitting under a tree, reading a book. His clothing was an odd orange color, and although he seemed to be content, even from there, he seemed to _radiate_ sadness.

Sakura idly mused to herself: _'Hey, that boy, he reminds me of Naruto..._

Suddenly, a girl skipped over to him, having stopped a game of hopscotch with her friends.

Naruto found his attention drawn to eery similarity of the scene as well, once the two seemed to share a conversation, with the girl leaning forward, hands on her knees, clearly trying to make herself look friendly.

She had long _pink _hair, and wore a simple outfit. A yellow halter tap, and a pair of tan khaki's, in sharp contrast to the boy's rags.

_'Huh? She looks like Sakura..._

All at once, the boy tucked the book under his arm, and stood up, revealing that he was a little taller than the girl, maybe an inch or so.

Clearly she was delighted, clapping her hands excitedly as he rose, jumping up a pace or two, her smile seen even from here.

Seconds later she turned to call to her friends, pointed to the boy, who scratched the back of his head as several of the children seemed to stare.

The girl shouted something, they waved him over almost immediately afterward.

She then held her hand out, and the blond _definitely_ blushed, as he looked away, from her delicate fingertips..

The two leaned forward on the bed, to get a better look at the moment unfolding before them, eyes going wide as the picture before them seemed to narrow, their fingertips drawing closer, closer, almost there....

Both let out a silent cheer of "Yatta!" When the boy took the girl's hand, and let her lead him over to the group of waiting kids.

They were lost in the crowd seconds later, as if they had never been there."

"Aw, how cute." Sakura purred to herself, trying to find the two children again, but all she saw was the kids playing again, as if nothing had happened.

"Pfft. Reminds me of when we were kids." Naruto snorted derisively, when he too, could not find hide nor hair of their younger look alikes. "I can't believe I was _ever_ that immature." But unlike before, she could tell that he was just putting up a tough guy front.

She rested herself against his chest, eyes closed slightly, sighing lightly.

"Naruto."

Her tone put him ill at ease.

"Huh?"

A strong kiss on his lips left him even _more _uneasy, as she pulled away.

"There's.... something I need to tell you."

He looked away, butterflies roiling in his stomach.

"I...have something to tell you too, Sakura-chan...

(One explanation later/afternoon)

"Wait, so you mean...

"Yeah." She mumbled, nuzzling her head into his chest."

Naruto groaned, as he sank back against the pillows.

"Damn...What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know...

Fate had forged their paths apart, but for now, she would take what little time from him she could, before the sun set hours from now, and forced them to go their seperate ways.

A decision had to be made, as the little spectacle they had just witnessed, had been drilled deep into their minds.

"Can't we just leave?" She hugged him tightly, fearing what might happen if they were to break apart anew.

He stood firm in his decision.

"I told you, my place is here. Don't make me second guess myself, Sakura."

"I've chosen a successor for you, just so you know." She prodded lightly.

Despite himself, he could not help but become a tad curious. "And IF I were to somehow agree to this _crazy _scheme of yours, who might that individual be?"

"Well, I figured Shikamaru would make the best replacement." Sakura stated simply.

Naruto stared at her, gobsmacked. _"Shikamaru?!"_ Then he was laughing wildly, at the sheer audacity of the idea.

"He'll _drown_ in the paperwork, the lazy bum!"

"It'd serve to better the relations with Gaara and Sunagakure." She pointed out, causing him to snicker, as his laughter faded.

"Heh. Considering that he's dating Temari, I'm not really surprised."

By this point, his head was resting atop hers, he had pulled her close, deepening the embrace, one arm around her waist, the other running through her bubblegum pink hair, her head buried into his chest.

"Well then… If you can't listen, can we just stay like this for a bit?" She asked weakly, for that was how she felt right now. Weak, for not doing more in the past to be with him, not trying harder to explain to him.

She was too late.

Three _years_ too late, although this year, the year in which they had started their little affair, had possibly been the happiest 365 days of her life.

She wanted _more_.

She wanted him. 24/7, 365 days a week, every second every minute. She wanted to see him sleeping beside her when she woke in the early morn, wanted his arms around her, his hands _touching _her...

"I love you… He murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent, and holding her tight. Sakura shivered, but it was a pleasant one, as she nuzzled up against him, his back against the wall.

THIS was the Naruto she knew, the one she had fallen for, all those years ago, although they were still in their early teens…

It was in Spring Country, when her feelings of annoyance, had gradually given way to admiration. Then, as time progressed, it had become something more, altogether.

Mission after mission, day after day.

Even when Sasuke returned, even when she was wed, the feelings had still been there...

Just buried.

On one chilly night, they resurfaced, and melted into the warm throes of passion, as the inevitable happened.

Fate, some may have called it, others, pure coincidence....

--

(Last Year, New Year's Eve)

Sakura blew out a hot cloud of steam, as she shivered in the chilly evening of the hospital room.

"Brrr! It's freezing in here!"

She was working a graveyard shift, dying to leave, but still, she had been called here for a reason, and she was not about to leave just because she was cold.

No patients had shown up for an hour now, and it was eerily quiet...

But not for much longer.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a team of medics carted in another ninja, one who sported serious burns all over his body.

She saw the shock of blond hair, and her heart skipped a beat, as she saw the fiery red robes he wore.

No!

Shoving them aside, she pulled aside the crumbled black ops mask the man wore.

Her startled cry echoed throughout the cold, unfeeling halls.

"Naruto!"

He was badly burned, all of his skin was raw and red, he was barely breathing.

He must have overused the Kyuubi's chakra again, but this was to a greater extent than the four tails...

If she had to guess, he probably used five or six tails, that could be the only reason he was burned so badly.

But then who did this to him?

Who was his opponent?

"What happened?!" She demanded of one the field medics.

"Oro-chi-maru...Ground out the blond in a pained whisper, and she shushed him.

"Don't speak! Save your strength!"

Quickly, they rushed him to a nearby room,and began the reconstruction of his skin. The process was painfully slow, and within a half an hour, the three medics were flat out of chakra.

She bid them leave, then popped in a soldier pill, to boos her reserves. Immediately she began pouring her chakra into his body.

"Naruto! Stay with me!"

His eyes opened hazily, and there was barely any life in them.

"Sorry...I'm...tired...

By this point, she was grasping at straws, her healing energies only starting at his legs, then working their way upwards from there, being fought tooth and nail by the Kyuubi's chakra.

The tainted life force seeme determined to protect him, denying her immediate acess of the more vital regions of his anatomy, forcing her to work her way up.

As a result, she was getting nowhere.

The steady blip-blip's on the monitor grew steadily fainter

His vital signs were fading, and fading fast.

A small gasp, and she forced more of the energy into his coils, causing him to convulse once, before he lay still, his pulse fading ever so slowly, as was the life in his eyes.

"Baka! You can't die! You're the Hokage!"

"...So...tired...

She wasn't going to make it!

"Na-ru-to! Don't you dare die! Think of Karin! What would she say?!"

"Don't...care about...Karin...Care...about you....He ground out forcefully, rolling over to look away...

And that was when it hit her.

The Kyuubi wasn't resisting her attempts to heal his body.

He was.

Naruto was losing his will to live.

Sea-foam green eyes widened immeasurably, she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

He'd never gotten over her.

She hadn't got over him.

Desperate, she lay herself over his scorched chest, already starting to cry, her words coming out choked with emotional sobs.

"Then stay! I need you! Do you hear me Naruto?! I-need-YOU!"

As if to prove her point, the Haruno abruptly hefted him up by the collar, drew close to him...

And rammed her lips against his.

The result was instantaneous.

He still couldn't move his arms, but he did manage to sigh as the hand still on his chest suddenly found no further obstruction, and her life force rushed to his vital organs, healing them, repairing them.

In less than thirty seconds, he was fully healed.

And by that time, he had her. The room was now sealed, blocked from sight or sound, that might intrude upon this moment.

His lips were rough and fierce against hers, and her hands clawed at his back, dragging off his shirt, as they kissed passionately.

Then she grabbed him in another kiss, this one slower, and more delicate, as she pushed him up against the wall, with surprising strength, for someone of her short stature.

He had no idea what to do, and didn't respond at first-

That is, until he felt her tongue licking at his lips, asking, then practically _demanding _entry but a second later

Initially, he was slow to respond, to that his mind still stunned, whilst these events unfolded before him.

At last, something kickstarted his brain, and he was able to think coherently.

_'She...likes me?'_

_'She likes me!'_

_'Sakura-chan likes me!'_

From there, something roared to life within him, and he felt alive for the first time in months.

The medic gave a muffled moan, as Naruto's body suddenly leapt into action.

He twisted against her, kissing _back _with ten times the fire and passion.

Stars exploded in her mind, utter bliss and terror all mixed together in a single convoluted rush of feeling.

This was it, her moment, and as she closed her eyes, her mind lost itself in his touch, the world around her truly and completely collapsed, leaving nothing but Naruto, his arms around her, and his lips against hers.

Naruto drew back just far and long enough to allow a breath, and their eyes locked.

Sakura afforded him a grin, before his eyes glinted, a dull red.

"That all?"

**_ "Not even close." _**He chortled in a feral tone, and then he was suddenly shifting, moving in to gingerly kiss her neck, his sharpened canines occasionally nicking her skin, causing her to shudder pleasurably

She loved him.

He could tell by nothing but how her eyes were barely shut and how she leaned her head back at his touch, baring her tan neck to his kiss, that he was making her burn for him, long for him to keep going.

**_ "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,"_** he whispered against her neck, referring to her admittance of liking him, now slowly running his hands up and down her back, as she ran her own hands through his rough hair.

The Jonin groaned and leaned her head farther back. She couldn't speak.

Words were utterly lost on her. She moved her hands to the back of Naruto's head and ran her fingertips over his scalp as he continued to kiss her neck and whisper against her skin.

Goosebumps broke out all over her as he went just a little higher and traced his lips along the line of her jaw, then slipped a little lower to kiss down into the pit of her neck.

She nearly couldn't contain herself, cocking her head off to one side to allow him better access to her was simply not enough.

She was burning all over for him. Moving her hands up the back of his tight mesh shirt and rubbing his back was simply not enough.

She wanted more.

"Naruto," she hoarsely whispered.

He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and pulled her up close against him, running his fingers up and down her skin and caressing her sides.

The feelings his hands sent rushing all throughout her were enough that she snapped her head back and gasped, to which he feverishly moved in and again began to kiss her neck more potently than before.

Surprised, she nearly fell backwards, but Naruto's arms held her up. She closed her eyes again and put her hands down to the top of his pants in the back. The fire in her belly had shifted lower and now rested in her pelvis.

From there the primal burning was sending its heat in wave after wave through her body.

"Naruto," she gasped, pulling her hips in against him and wrapping a leg around the backs of his knees to hold tight to him.

"Naruto," she whimpered as the waves of heat seared through her chest, igniting overwhelming desires.

Sakura felt herself shaking like a leaf in the wind, unable to hold in all the feelings whirling through her. The kisses, the chills, his warm hands, pressing against him, the warmth, the fire, the passion, the newfound sensations, they were all too much to contain.

"God.... she gasped.

Naruto smiled. Knowing he was doing this to her was overwhelming, intoxicating even, and it was if something inside him had stirred.

It was a mix of both the kyuubi and his hidden desires for her, combined, they had his common sense on autopilot.

He slid his hands down her back and under her thighs, rubbing the muscle as he hoisted her up off of her feet and wrapped her other leg around him.

The girl let herself go.

She gave him control and did _not_ want it back.

Once she was secure, Naruto slid his hands back up her back under her shirt and began to gently stroke her shoulders and sides. He kissed her lips again as his vision blurred from the overwhelming new sensations.

Naruto blinked to clear his eyes and found himself starring at her as she leaned her head back, biting her lip to keep from moaning and clenching her eyes shut.

Everything about her seemed surreal, and it was only then that Naruto realized he'd carried them to a wall, and had set her back against it. He saw himself pulling her against him and grinding against her.

She whimpered softly.

Shocked, he ceased moving, horrified that he was somehow hurting her.

"No," she gasped as she felt him slow down, "please don't stop." She opened her eyes and starred, blearily into his.

"Don't stop."

The look on her face melted immediately away into a pleading smile.

She wasn't afraid or in pain, she was in pure bliss.

She was in love.

A knock on the door yanked their attention away.

"Haruno-san?" It was a medic. "I've been sent here to relieve you."

Naruto groaned inwardly and looked at Sakura. She was looking up into his eyes longingly. Everything about her was begging him to stay with her, and she wrapped her arm a little tighter around him.

But they had to go.

Sakura broke away from him, and after planting a fiery kiss on his lips, moved to the door, fixing her appearance, all in a single step, whilst he got back down on the bed, to make it look as if he had just been healed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered into his ear, before she left, and he shivered.

"I think I just found my New Year's resolution."

"Eh?" He murmured.

"You." She purred back.

It wasn't a bad shiver.

And so began their affair.

(End Flashback)

"Then let's leave."

"Sakura, we _can't."_

His tone was strained, and she took small comfort in the fact that he didn't like this any more than she did.

"No one will mind, we could say it was a vacation-She cut herself off, shaking her head, as she realized how stupid that sounded.

She pulled back a tad, and looked up into his eyes, her own swimming with unshed tears.

"We can't, can we?" At this moment, when she was so close, yet so far away, she wanted to roll over and die.

Her lower lip began to tremble, she started to shake, hot tears staining into his shirt. "We're never going to be together again, are we? It'll never work, will it?"

A sigh ran through him.

"Sakura-chan, I-

"I hate this! I hate it!" She all but wailed into his chest, and he patted her soothingly. "I wanna start it over!" She had taken the words right out of his mouth.

It might be a trivial matter for _her_ to drop everything and leave-

But what about _him_?

If a Kage level shinobi like himself left his village, he'd doubtlessly have hunter nin after him, and then baying for his blood, when they found out why he had left in the first place.

Could they really uproot themselve daughter from their home, their friends, and their very _life_ without feeling the slightest feeling of remorse, and for love, of all things?

Was it wrong to to do that, or was it right?

Neither knew it.

And it was killing them.

"One last kiss?" She murmured, knowing that after this, they would never have a moment alone together, ever again, except as friends.

He stuttered in surprise, a simple action such as this, suddenly so daunting,

This was her last chance.

"Please Naruto? One kiss. That's all I'm asking."

He paused, face twisted, as his eyes flickered to her luscious lips.

It hadn't been so long…

He hadn't forgotten what she tasted like.

He still remembered.

He lowered his face to hers, until their eyelashes brushed against each others.

Slowly, surely, her mouth moved to cover his own, their first kiss in nearly seven years.

When he kissed her, it was so ragged, so desperate, so _fierce _that she found herself reeling when he pulled away, unable to react.

She did a double blink, as tears began to drip down her face, and onto the floor.

It felt…

Wonderful.

As always.

He was suddenly pulled forward, then _she _kissed back, ten times harder, ten times fiercer, as if she had something to prove. In his mind, as their tongues wrestled back and forth…

She was not to blame.

_'It's my fault.. Maybe If I'd tried harder, or-or-or-_

_"Or what?"_

The colors of the world suddenly faded to grey, and time slowed. Mist gathered about him, and he released Sakura, knowing this was all taking place in his head, but it was different than before.

The fog swirled, closer and closer, and at last faded.

He gazed upon a rich a vibrant landscape, unlike the sparse plain that was his mindscape.

"Where am I?"

He stood under the shadow of a tree, the setting sun in his eyes.

A man stood, not a few feet from him, back turned. He raised a hand, indicating for Naruto to follow, then he was gone.

So he walked, amongst the dew soaked grass, until he found himself sitting at the edge of a pond, overlooking a serene valley bellow, richly inlaid with trees.

Awed at the natural beauty, he sat down on the hill, legs swinging over the edge.

The sound of footsteps rose in his ears, then someone sat down beside him.

A strong hand clasped his shoulder.

_"Do you regret the path you have chosen, my son?"_

Naruto chuckled bitterly, as he recognized the voice.

"Did you ever regret marrying mom?"

A chuckle, but it was sincere, as Minato looked out over the valley

_"Many a time, but that was whenever she would catch me playing a prank, or make me clean up the house."_

Naruto laughed. "I really wish I could've met her, but to answer your question…

He laid back against the grass and sighed, reflecting on where these last seven years of his life had taken him.

"No. I've lived a good life, though I wish things would have turned out better in the end."

_ "Naruto, you have a beautiful woman, who loves you very, very much, and I'm not talking about Karin." _The son blushed, as the father ruffled up his hair with an ethereal hand._ "Given the situation, I don't think things could have turned out any better, even in my dreams."_

Shaking the parent off, Naruto steeped his fingers beneath his chin, and leaned out over the edge.

He saw a familiar sight below, on the lower ledge, a good thirty foot drop below.

"Hey! I remember this place! This is where Sakura and I-

_"Why don't you have a closer look?" _Finished the fourth Hokage with a devious grin, as he shoved Naruto down.

--

Somehow, he didn't break any bones.

"Ow... He moaned, shaking himself out of a bush, then seconds later, was met with a startled:

"NANI?!"

Quickly, he hid himself, but then remembered that this was his memory, and that the startled shriek had not been directed towards him....

But had instead come _from _him.

A small smile formed on his face, as he watched the scene unfold again...

--

((Flashback Land of Snow mission/Past)

A thirteen year Naruto wore a gobsmacked look upon his face, openly staring at his teammate, who looked to be quite flabergasted with him, even as he spoke.

"S-Sakura-chan, did you just call me Naruto-kun?"

Past Sakura blushed lightly, before she managed to get her voice back.

"So what if I did?! It's a free country, I could call you Naruto-baka if I wanted to!"

Present Naruto snickered as he watched his past self plea against the horror of such a thing.

"Never mind! Never mind! You can call me Naruto-kun!"

"Good" Replied Sakura, a smirk all over her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Kakashi-sensei." she stalked off, leaving the boy to just stare after her retreating form.

The real Naruto shook his head and laughed.

That little suffix had been the beginning of ths whirlwind romance that they were now caught up in.

He looked up to see something he didn't remember.

The young Sakura had paused in the clearing, and was looking over her shoulder at him, hands held behind her back, a sad look on her face.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, we're friends, right?" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

But it was his words, that shook the Hokage to his core.

"You bet!" Till death do us part and beyond."

THAT stuck out like a sore thumb.

Immediately, he felt like scum. Maybe if he had _remembered _that, things' might have-

_ "Now do you see why I brought you here?" _Asked his father, materializing beside him, to lay a hand on the boy's back.

The son nodded, his resolve strengthened, tempered steel.

"Thanks, dad."

As he watched the bouquet thrown out to the crowd, he made a silent vow to himself.

He would follow his heart.

--

Sakura let out a muffled "MMPH!" into his mouth, when Naruto, who had gone limp in her arms for but a _second, _suddenly twisted against her.

Now it was he, who was pressing _her _against the bed, hands roaming over her body slowly, as if he knew this would be a turn on for her.

It was.

The heat in her body rose to her pelvis, and she let out a soft moan, as his hands went under her legs, to heft her up with the greatest of ease, and pulling one leg around his waist, as she wrapped the other round him, arms round his neck.

They weren't supposed to be doing this!

Hastily, before she could lose control, she broke away from the kiss, as the footsteps of other patrons guar came echoing down the hall, then faded away.

"N-Naruto, what're you doing?!"

But it felt so damned good!

"What was that plan of yours?" He murmured, in between kissing at her neck.

"W-What? But I-You just said-

He pinned Sakura against the wall, but not before locking the door.

Sapphire bored into emerald, his tone cold and icy, yet laced with desire, so thick, it was overpowering to behold, let alone be right next to him, with his hands on her, touching her…

"I've changed my mind, Sakura. I don't know how this'll work, but I won't let my past mistakes determine my fate. I will decide what happens to me, what I do, and with _whom _I do it."

Moving his lips from her neck to her mouth, she groaned into his mouth, pulling at his shirt, removing it, forcing them to break apart, but the moment his head cleared the collar, they were inseparably lip locked once more.

His hands snaked under her shirt, and with his help, she removed it, unclasping her bra, allowing the glorious mounds of her breasts, which had been confined for so very long, to bounce free of their prison.

Before their passionate love continued, he broke away again.

"Sakura, I love you. I mean I REALLY love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to see you sleeping next to me. To come home after a long day, and see your smiling face waiting there to greet me I want to be there with you, to raise a family and to see our kids grow up into a splendid ninja, just like the two of us."

"Me too." She murmured, tone husky, pressing her ripe chest, then herself, flush against him. "I don't know how, but we'll make this work, I _swear_ it."

He gave her a foxy grin, simultaneously, sliding his hands down her waist, to give a firm squeeze in the ass, one that made her groan aloud, and shudder against him.

"Believe it."

Then, with a wild grin, she was slamming her lips against his once more, until it felt as if she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue, the last of their clothes falling away...

--

Both fell back under the sheets, naked, soaked with sweat, and panting heavily, from continuos and passionate sex, such that had worn them to the brink of exhaustion.

He draped an arm over her waist, as she was laid wantonly atop him.

"I love you."

She sighed into his chest, her naked from resting atop his own.

"I love you too."


End file.
